El niño del nombre ridículo
by Samantha-Kheel
Summary: -Mail.-Escuchó decir a la docente y Mello rompió en carcajadas,ganándose las miradas de toda la clase y de la profesora. ¿Mail? Menudo nombre tan sumamente ridículo,¿De qué nacionalidad podría ser?//
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Esta historia esta hecha sin ningún afan de lucro,sólamente para que la disfruteis vosotrs

Los personajes no me pertenecen...Mi imaginación se empeña en decir que sí,pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la realidad u.ú

Este chap es más bien introductorio,no os dejeis engañar y dejadme algún review que se agradecen =)

CAPITULO UNO:

El sol brillaba,los pájaros cantaban,una leve brisa removía las hojas que se esparcían por los terrenos del colegio.

Era todo tan rematadamente aburrido.

Se sentó jadeante en las gradas a observar a sus compañeros,ya que se había cansado de jugar al fútbol.Últimamente nada conseguía subirle la moral,ni siquiera los vítores de sus compañeros cuando conseguía marcar un tanto,algo en lo que al menos,era más bueno que su potencial rival.

En ese momento unos gritos le sacaron de su enfurruñamiento.

Un chaval venía corriendo hacia el campo,aireando un papel entre los dedos.

Tropezó y se dio de bruces contra el rieron,otros le miraron con incredulidad,como é acercó a él corriendo y el chico se levantó con torpeza y se sacudió la ropa:

-¡¡Ehh!!-Gritó un poco avergonzado y con una felicidad menos evidente:-¡¡Ya han dado los resultados de los exámenes de otoño!!-En medio minuto todos los chicos abandonaron el campo de juego y corrieron o bien a ver sus notas o bien a avisar a otros.

Mello se metió las manos en los bolsillos,levemente ás sus resultados fueran mejores que en verano, o que en primavera,o que en invierno...

Uno de los profesores intentaban poner orden en el pasillo de acceso a la escuela,sin éxito,ya que los resultados solían ser bastante buenos.

Las listas estaban colgadas en el corredor .

Mello no veía desde su posición asi que decidió abrirse paso a empujones,recibiendo la réplica de obstante muchos cuando descubrieron a quien pertenecían los codos que los habían empujado enmudecieron.

El chico buscó su nombre en la lista y después frunció el ceñ verdad que se había superado a sí mismo pero...:

-¿Qué tal tus notas,Mello?-Le inquirió una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo perder la razón. Se dio la vuelta y empujó al albino con violencia para luego perderse por el pasillo.

Sólamente se giró una vez,y fue para descubrir que los mismos compañeros que le vitoreaban cuando jugaba al fútbol se habían reunido alrededor de Near para admirar sus mejores de la escuela,sin duda.

-"¿Qué tal tus notas?"-Había preguntado el irritante imbécil.¿Qué mierda le importaba si ya podía suponerlo él solito y sin ayuda?

Mello aceleró el paso hasta el campo de juego.

Descubrió que daba igual ser el mejor en algo porque ese algo no acababa siendo tan importante como en lo que realmente le superaba Near.

Y así jamás podría llegar a su objetivo.

Y aquello le hizo sentir de nuevo una rabia ya conocida.

* * *

Al día siguiente se limitó a llenar sus libretas con dibujos conocía a sí mismo y sabía que tardaría al menos un par de semanas en volver a su ritmo de vida diaria normal.Y los profesores también,de modo que,como sus compañeros,le dejaron en paz y como siempre .Solo

Todo aquello podía parecer más bien drámatico pero si Mello no hacía amigos era más bien porque no quería que nadie le soportase,porque,realmente,no podía ser mejor que nadie en nada.

No pasó nada interesante aquel día,ni al otro,ni al siguiente...No obstante el mismo día en el que planeaba ir a buscar chocolate a las cocinas ocurrió algo.

Sus compañeros y él únicamente coincidían en una clase,que era la de Historia,ya que el internado estaba orientado en función de cada una de las personalidades de los día la de Historia se presentó en el aula con una sonrisa inusual,quizás desbordantemente contenta por el mutismo del alumno más problemático de la sonrió.Le gustaba saber que causaba ese tipo de sensaciones en los demás.

No obstante pronto descubrió que no era por él y se quedó con los ojos rebosantes de curiosidad mirando la puerta,como todos los demás...Pero cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle volvió la vista a sus fin de cuentas,¿A quién le importaba la llegada de alguien nuevo? ...Sólo crearía algún tipo de sentimiento en él si se trataba de L,y éste hacía años que no pisaba el orfanato.:

-Mail.-Escuchó decir a la docente y Mello rompió en carcajadas,ganándose las miradas de toda la clase y de la profesora.

¿Mail? Menudo nombre tan sumamente ridículo,¿De qué nacionalidad podría ser?:

-Gracias por tu intromisión,Mello.-Comentó la profesora,no falta de ironía:

-No hay porqué.-Contestó este,de mala gana y alzó los ojos para observar a su nuevo compañero,aquel del nombre ridículo: Un chico quizás un par de años menor de pelo castaño rojizo y expresión tranquila, sus ojos eran de un indefinido color parecía sumamente destacante,más bien parecía alguien del montón,por lo que Mello volvió a sus notas:

-Pero desde ahora en adelante será tratado como Matt,¿Ha quedado claro?-Inquirió la de Historia.

Menuda pérdida de tiempo. No veía la hora de escaquearse a las cocinas.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro en la sala de juegos. No en vano eran las doce de la noche.

Se metió a hurtadillas en el cuarto,mirando constantemente hacia atras.

Detras de uno de los sillones sabía que había dejado provisiones de agachó y palpó con la mano,pero allí no había su lugar encontró un papel arrugado en el que había algo obstante estaba demasiado oscuro como para leerlo.

Cuando iba a encender la luz,alguien lo hizo por él.

Se giró bruscamente y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo.

Allí estaba el chico nuevo,frente a él,con las cejas levemente alzadas,como si la sorpresa no tuviese lugar en su rostro. Portaba una consola y unos cables en las que querría jugar un rato,solo,algo que no había podido hacer en todo el dia.

Mello abrió la boca y la volvió a niño del nombre ridículo seguía ahí como un pasmarote,mirándole:

-Bueno,¿Qué quieres,imbécil?-El otro frunció levemente el ceño:

-Desde luego no pelear,ni que me toques las narices.Sólamente he venido a jugar.-Mello le observó con ojo crítico...No parecía sacar su genio a menudo.

Pasó junto a él sin prestarle atención,y el chico dijo a sus espaldas,algo más calmado:

-No le digas a nadie que he estado aquí,¿Vale?-Mello se encogió de hombros,en un gesto de indiferencia.

No se volvió hasta que no llegó a su habitación,pero si se dio cuenta de que cada vez le traía más curiosidad el tal Mail ese.

Aquello le recordó la nota que había hallado en lugar de sus tabletas de chocolate.

La sacó del bolsillo y descubrió que era su propia letra:

-"Mira en las cocinas.-"

Era tan imbécil que se habia robado a sí mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

La eterna cantinela: Los personajes no son mios,y obviamente no quiero enriquecerme con esto...Sólo haceros sonreir un rato.

Y segundo y más importante:Agradecer a Zamtik y Girzzeta su review,no sabes lo que he sentido cuando he abierto la página y he visto ahi a la izquierda:reviews...Pero no sólo el

review,sino sus palabras hacia su "Memorias de un Beyond Birthay",leedlo y sabreis lo que es bueno :D

Gracias,Zamtik.

Opinadme,aunque sean críticas:¡que llueva,que llueva![?]xDD

Bueno,me gustaría haceros una recomendación,porque he visto que algunos autores lo hacen y me gustó la idea ^^ (Espero que nadie se ofenda u.u ) ...Mientras subía este capítulo

estaba escuchando "I wanna be sedated" de Ramones,me pega con la rebeldía de Mello en este capítulo.

A leeeeeeeer :D

CAPITULO DOS:

Aprovechando que las clases habían llegado a su fin y que los alumnos se arremolinaban a las puertas del comedor para ir a cenar,cruzó los pasillos del piso bajo y se dirigió a las en que

ó en que la desorganización que causaba el momento de la cena le diese ventaja para encontrar lo que las cocineras se esforzaban con esmero en ocultar.

Las cocinas estaban desiertas cuando entró porque las cocineras ya se habían ido a para algo le servía su prodigiosa intuición era para encontrar ún su propio criterio era lo único que

Near no podría arrebatarle nunca.

Buscó como un loco en los armarios,en la nevera,entre los envoltorios desperdigados de la encimera y entonces se le ocurrió mirar bajo é fin y al cabo él guardaba su chocolatinas

de emergencia tras los sillones.

Y efectivamente apiladas en hileras allí habían guardado su preciada mercancía.

Mello volvió a sonreir.¡Que fácil había sido!...Se podría decir que había resultado increíblemente frustrante.

En el momento en el que desenvolvía una y se la llevaba a la boca alguien le agarró del cuello de la camisa y él frunció el ceño.

Ni siquiera le habían dejado morderla.

* * *

-Mello...

-Roger...-Le contestó éste con el mismo tono cansino:

-No puedes robar alimento de las cocinas,¿En que idioma quieres que te lo diga?-Mello alzó las miró,iracundo,y le respondió, con cinismo:

-Me gustaría escucharle decirmelo en esloveno.

-Ni siquiera se que castigo he hecho limpiar aulas,la biblioteca,los pasillos,los baños...Y todo esto en una que te sientas frustrado por los resultados de los

exámenes pero no puedes escaparte del centro o robar cada vez que un alumno te supere en los exámenes.-Mello resopló.Lo que ninguno de los dos mencionó era que siempre se

trataba del mismo alumno. Roger se apoyó en el escritorio y fijó en él una mirada cansada a través de sus ojos hundidos:

-¿Por qué no limpias el patio? Quizás el frío te haga despejar las ideas.-Mello hizo una mueca.

Se estaba volviendo flexible en sus castigos.

Se levantó y se marchó dando un portazo y sin despedirse.

* * *

Anochecía cuando se plantó en el patio rastrillo en mano.

Las hojas volaban de aquí para allá sin compasión y el patio estaba literalmente hecho una mierda(en sus propias palabras).

Cuando bajó por las gradas hacia el campo de fútbol se percató de que había una sombra más allá de las porterías.

Al principio no le reconoció pero luego descubrió en su figura al niño con el nombre ridículo.

También portaba un rastrillo y tenía un montoncito de hojas secas apilado a su izquierda.:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Le preguntó alzando la voz por encima del viento.

El joven se giró y se quedó mirándole un és se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca:-Quiero decir...Tú pareces modosito.¿Te han castigado o has venido a ayudar por

solidaridad?-El chico del nombre ridículo sonrió,con mofa,levemente:

-Me han castigado por usar la sala de juegos a deshora .Supongo que alguien me vio y se fue con el cuento al director.-Dicho esto le dio la espalda y siguió con su movimiento rítimico de

rastrillo.

Mello alzó las cejas. De pronto sintió un deseo irrefenable de convencerle de que él no había dicho nada,porque eso era lo que él pensaba ,claramente.:

-Eh,eh-Dijo,con los puños prietos:-Yo no he dicho nada si quieres decir algo con eso.-El otro se encogió de hombros:

-Me da igual.

-Pero esque yo no he sido...

-Te creo.

-Te he dicho que yo no he dicho...

-Y yo te repito que te creo.

-¿Qué interés tendría por hablarle a Roger de alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco?

-Quizás porque siempre estas intentando llamar la atención.-Mello enmudeció,pero apretó más los puños:

. Pero no soy chivato.-El chaval se giró a mirarle y esbozó una sonrisa:

-Lo se se. Por eso he dicho que te creo.-Mello volvió a ó el ceñ molestaba la idea de que le estuviese empezando a caer bien el chico del nombre ridículo:

-Oye...Esto...Tú...

-Matt.

-Bueno,como sea.-Respondió Mello quitándole importancia al nombre con un gesto:-Se un camino para salir del orfanato.¿Quieres venir?

-Si no termino esto puede que me castiguen sin creo que me guste la idea.

-Hace viento y las hojas de recoger ese montón y así tendremos una coartada.-Matt se giró hacia él con los ojos divertidos:

-¿Y porqué tú no recoges nada y pones de tu parte?

-Porque a mi se me ha ocurrido la idea.-Matt se encogió de hombros,nuevamente e hizo lo propio .Las recogió y las tiró al cubo próximo a las gradas.

Luego Mello echó a andar sin mirar atras,seguro de que el pelirrojo le seguiría.


	3. Chapter 3

a Zamtik,Bloou y Chibivale-Chan sus reviews,gracias a estas tres maravillosas personas *O* (no,no exagero porque se han tomado su tiempo en leer esta historia),hoy actualizo n____n

sabemos que escribo esta historia para que Ohba y Obata me contraten para hacer un guión de cine sobre cierto rubio y cierto pelirrojo...Pero como nadie lo va a leer no hay problema de que nadie se (Obviamente es broma,no me denuncieis,solo soy una humilde secuestradora de rubios)

recomendaros una canción que nada tiene que ver con la historia..xD...Pero que estaba escuchando cuando lo escribí así que...Thousand Miles,de Vanessa Carlton ;)

Bueno,ya paro.A leer =) :

CAPITULO TRES:

Recorrieron todo el camino en silencio.

Cuando andaban por la mitad el chico del nombre ridículo se sacó un paquete de cigarros de la chaqueta a rayas y se encendió alzó las cejas cuando este le ofreció uno:

Lo siento,prefiero algo más sano.-Comentó,con sorna,y rebuscó la chocolatina que había robado de las cocinas hacía apenas unas horas.

Se la llevó a la boca y su compañero soltó una risita:

-¿Algo más sano? No creo que hayas escogido un buen chocolate es un vicio.

-También el tabaco.-Le contestó Mello,de forma calló,dejando el tema estar.

Mello suspiró.Sabía que debería haber guardado la tableta para cuando volviesen pero sin saber porqué se estaba comenzando a sentir extrañamente siquiera sabía porqué había compartido con aquel chico desconocido su camino para ir a la ciudad.

Estaba empezando a arrepentirse.

Cuando llegaron a los límites de la ciudad Mello no se giró a mirar a su compañero ni un momento.

Conocía la tienda a la cual debía dependiente nunca preguntaba qué hacía un niño solo perdido por la ciudad y siempre le vendía su preciada mercancía desde que descubriese la manera de escapar de la Wamys House a la hora de la cena.

Entró en su tienda haciendo tintinear la campanilla y los pasos de su compañero le indicaron que éste le seguía.

Alzó la cabeza y se quedó mudo cuando se dio cuenta de que el dependiente no era el mismo de siempre y que además los miraba con recelo.

Eran las nueve de la noche y había dos jóvenes que parecían huidos de sus padres con cara de idiotas gracias a la soledad y libertad que les inspiraba la ciudad en su pleno apogeo.:

-¿Qué quereis,niños?-Mello no era tonto,y comprendió que aquel día no iba a poder comprar chocolate.Y entonces recordó su propio pensamiento de que debía haber guardado la única chocolatina que le quedaba.

Negó en dirección al dependiente y salió por la se encogió de hombros y le siguió.

Mello tomó la calle hacia abajo sin dejar de maldecir y al rato de estar caminando,su compañero preguntó en voz casi inaudible:

-Oye,¿Adónde vamos?

-A la Wamys House.-Le respondió Mello,entre dientes:

-¿Hemos venido hasta aquí solo para buscar chocolate?-Preguntó Matt,con tono tranquilo:

-Las cosas no hubiesen salido así si no hubieses venido tú.

-No se que pinto yo en ás fuiste tú quien me invitó,¿No?-Mello le acrivilló con la mirada:

-Soy demasiado honesto a veces,eso es todo.

-Veo que todo se basa en como estas de á razón los demás niños del orfanato te tienen miedo.-Mello quedó callado y Matt también.

Era cierto que todo se basaba en como estaba de humor,pensó Mello,pero no es que no se pudiese decir lo mismo de él también.

Matt le miró un momento y dejó caer los alguna manera sentía haber hecho ese ás sólo estaba exagerando:

-Yo llevo tomar algo en una cafeterí creo que pregunten si pedimos un chocolate.-Mello le miró con una ceja alzada,altanero:

-No me gustan las limosnas.-Matt le sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego giró la cabeza en dirección al escaparate en el que se habían ó en exceso los ojos y Mello siguió el curso de su fin y al cabo no parecía haber muchas cosas en el mundo que fuesen capaz de crear una reacción en el muchacho.

En el escaparate estaban expuestos cuatro estantes repletos de gafas de le dio la espalda y en dos zancadas estuvo en la entrada:

-¿Para qué quieres gafas de sol?¡Estamos en invierno!-Exclamó Mello,sacado de sus casillas:

-Mi hermano fumaba,como yo.Y siempre llevaba gafas de ía que era muy pequeño para llevar gafas de sol.-Argumentó el muchacho con una sonrisa calló;Era la frase más larga que le había oido decir.

No se le ocurrió preguntar por su muchos de los niños que había hospedados en la Wamys House no era un tema agradable,incluido él.Y tal como utilizaba el chico el verbo en pasado dedujo que su hermano estaba el hecho de que había entrado en la tienda únicamente para ver gafas de sol,debía tenerle aprecio o por lo menos admiración.

Entró tras él de mala se fijó en ellos,ya que la dependienta estaba atendiendo a otro tipo.

Matt se colocó unas a los ojos y se giró para mirar a ía:

-Bueno,¿Qué?

-¿Esperas que te de una opinión?...En mi opinión tu problema no reside en si llevas gafas o ías empezar por tu vestuario.-Comentó burlón.

Matt negó con la cabeza y cogió otras,pero Mello rodó los ojos y fue más rápido.

Le tendió unas color marrón claro y Matt le obedeció.O aquel chico era terriblemente sumiso o no quería asintió mientras su compañero sonreía.:O quizás es que si creía que le quedaban bien:

-Lo malo es que para estas solo llevo la mitad.

-Yo tengo.-Le respondió Mello,sin pensar,y Matt se encogió de hombros.

Mello rebuscó en el bolsillo,contó el dinero y luego puso la otra mitad en la mano de su compañero:-Compralas ya, que no hemos venido hasta aquí andando para aburrirnos.-Dicho esto se encaminó a la puerta.

Ójala seais ángeles y me dejeis opiniones T_________T


End file.
